Historias de lujuria del Thicc-verse
by Masternica
Summary: La descipcion no cabe aqui. Asi que entren para ver.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Buenos dias mis amigos. Me extrañaron? Bueno eso no importa solo vengo a decirles que oficialmente e vuelto y estoy listo para traerles una nueva historia pero primero creo que es preciso aclararles de donde vino esta idea. Hace años en Tumblr habia un usuario llamado Chillguydraws. el cual se especializaba en Fanart. Un dia el creo una version adulta de Pacifica Northwest a la que llamo Thiccifica por sus anchas caderas. Y gusto tanto que decidio crear a mas versiones adultas de otros personajes de Gravity Falls dando origen a su propio AU Thicc-Falls. Paso el tiempo y Chill decidio hacer versiones Thicc de otras series dando a lo que el llamo Thicc-verse. Actualmente su Tumblr fue cerrado pero pueden ver sus obras en Pixiv, Newgrounds y Devianart.

Bueno despues de darme un tiempo de vacaciones decidi retomar los Fanfics y que mejor forma de hacerlo que creando mi propia version del Thicc-verse. Como es de esperarse hize algunos cambios pero en general es lo mismo que Chillguy aventuras ramdon que buscan entretener. Espero contar con su apoyo.

Series originales:

Gravity Falls.

Star vs. The force of evil.

Steven Universe.

Abventure Time.

Loud House.

series que yo agregue:

Kung fu panda.

Miraculous Laybug.

Ben 10.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia del Lujuria del Thicc-verse.

Bueno despues de pensarlo un poco decidi que este seria un fanfic lemon. Ya que la mayoria de los personajes del Thicc-verse son ideales para eso. Gracias por su atencion y sin perder mas tiempo comenzemos.

Capitulo 1: Dipper x Pacifica x Wendy.

Eran las diez de la noche en un Motel de Gravity Falls. Nuestra perversa historia de hoy trascurre en la habitacion 12. Donde un apuesto y corpulento hombre estaba siendo besado por sus dos amantes en turno. Una de era una Rubia con un trasero talla 60, ojos azules y unos pechos suaves y gorditos. Y la otra una sensual pelirroja de cabello corto. Su trasero aunque no tan grande como el de su amiga era tambien muy sexy y con unos pechos que eran casi del mismo tamaño que la rubia y unos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas.

-Hay Dippy. No puedo creer cuanto haz crecido.-dijo Wendy maravillada por el fisico masculino de Dipper.

-Y creeme amiga. El no es lo unico que a crecido.-dijo Pacifica con una mirada lujuriosa. Antes de quitarle a su amado pino la sabana que cubria su entrepierna. Revelando un enorme mastil de carne que les hacia agua la boca a lujuriosas mujeres. Sin pensarselo dos veces empezaron a consentir con sus lenguas la verga de semental de Dipper. Era tan grande que las chicas necesitaban usar sus pechos para dar abasto.

-Vaya chicas son muy buenas haciendo esto.-dijo Dipper disfrutando cada segundo de su tratamiento especial.

-No te sorprendas querido. Las mujeres Northwest somos amantes de primer nivel. Solo los mejores hombres reciben nuestro favor.-dijo Rubia Northwest.

-Eso crees amiga. Bueno yo apuesto que puedo soportar las embastidas de Dipper mejor que tu.-dijo la Pelirroja. Pacifica solo lanzo una mirada competitiva que decia acepto sin ninguna duda. La primera que recibiria la Verga de Dipper seria Pacifica la novia oficial del castaño pines. Quien de manera delicada comenzo a introducir su virilidad en el pequeño Coño de pacifica.

-Dios mio. A pesar de que ya he tenido sexo con el su verga sigue haciendome gemir.-penso la diva rubia mientras dejaba salir gemidos de perra en celo. Dipper entonces comenzo a penetrarla tan salvajemente que parecia un macho alpha reclamando a su hembra. Era una sensacion realmente muy placentera para ambos. Dipper embastia a Pacifica sin remordimiento y sin piedad la chica rubia. La llama habia sentido 3 fuertes orgasmos que la sacudieron igual que un Huracan despues de un tiempo ambos amantes se corrieron a la vez este fue el orgasmo mas fuerte que Pacifica habia tenido.

-Nada mal Paci. Pense que solo durarias un par de orgasmos. Bien Dippy ahora es mi turno.-dijo Wendy sin perder el tiempo Dipper comenzo a profanar ferozmente la intimidad de Wendy. La pelirroja habia tenido una gran cantidad de sexo en su vida pero ninguno de sus anteriores amantes se comparaba con esto. Era como si un feroz minutauro follando a una elfa del bosque no paso mucho antes que Wendy sacara su primer orgasmo.

-Solo 5 minutos. Dios creo que suestime a Dipper.-dijo la pelirroja cuya emociones estaban mezcladas entre arrepentimiento y placer. Dipper ya no era Dipper ahora era un cemental con una verga digna de un superheroe. Cada embestida elevada el livido de la pelirroja. Despues de varios minutos Dipper dejo salir su semilla fertil y pura dentro de Wendy al final ella duro solo los mismo 5 orgasmos de Pacifica. Luego tomo a sus dos amantes y se arrecosto con ellas abrazando gentilmente a cada una con sus brazos.

-Lo hicieron bien chicas. Pero todavia les hace falta algo de practica.-dijo Dipper con sus hermosas doncellas dormidas junto a el.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Antes de irme me gustaria decirles que las series que dije que iva a agregar tavia son parte del Fic. Gracias por su atencion aqui Masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Aventuras de Lujuria del Thicc-verse.

Buenos Dias camaradas bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo. De este lujurioso fic. Me alegra ver que el cambio de trama fue bien recibido. Ahora solo quiero aclararles que esta del AU de Chillguy tiene unos pocos. Aunque estoy seguro que no les importara. Bueno sin nada ma que decir comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 2: Marco X Harem.

Nuestra historia de hoy se ubica en el fantastico reino de Mewni. Mas especificamente en el castillo Butterfly. Marco Diaz consorte de la reina Star y protector de Mewni. Se encontraba descansando despues de un largo dia de trabajo heroico. A sus pies se encontraban no solo su amada reina si no varias de sus amigas cercanas. Janna, Jackie y Heckapoo. todas dandole palacer sexual a la enorme verga de Marco.

-Oh Marco tu verga sabe tan bien.-dijo Janna.

-Heckapoo. Llevas mas de 5 minutos con la punta no eres la unica a la que le gusta el sabor del semen.-dijo la Reina. A su amiga demonio.

-Oh porfis Star un minuto mas.-dijo la guardiana de las tijeras.

-Tranquilas chicas. Todas podran disfrutar mi semen.-dijo Marco poniendose de pie y comenzando a jalar su virilidad. Las cuatro mujeres hambrientas se pusieron frente ala punta de pene que amaban y de pronto las cuatro deoncellas quedaron cubiertas de la semilla blanca de Marco.

-Delicioso como siempre. Querido.-dijo Star con su cara cubierta de esperma.

-Sin duda. Pero chicas creo que ya fueron suficientes juegos previos. Es hora de pasar a la accion real.-dijo Jackie. A lo que todos los demas asintieron. Por ser el consorte real de Star. Ella seria la primera en sentir la majestusa verga de macho alpha de Marco. Star habia aparentaba ser igual que su madre la mayoria del tiempo pero en realidad ella seguia siendo la misma chica energica y alegre que todos conocian. Sin pensarlo dos veces Star se acosto en su cama real y abrio las piernas para su amante entonces el comenzo a violarla sin ningun tipo de piedad. Haciendola gemir y gritar de plancer. Para Star la verga de Marco era una adiccion y lo era a un mas cuando este masajeaba sus tetas a pesar de no ser tan grandes como las de sus amigas Marco no despreciaba a ninguna de sus amantes. Siempre las consentia tocandolas y besandolas donde a ella mas les gustaba. Pasado un rato ambos amantes se corrieron al mismo tiempo pero antes de eso Star ya se habia corrido varias veces.

-Ahora es mi turno. Violame papacito.-dijo Janna. La amiga sociopata de Marco era una verdadera Perra masoquista. Adoraba que Marco la nalgeara sin piedad mientra follaba.

-Te gusta esto perra.-dijo Marco mientras descaradamente continuaba la tortura sexual de su amiga. La cual tenia una cara de puta en celo. O como lo llaman en el Hentai Ahegao. No paso mucho las grandes y fuertes manos de marco podrian noquear a un hombre imaginate lo que le harian al trasero de una chica. Finalmente Janna y Marco se corrienron al mismo tiempo terminando a si el turno de la masoquista.

Depues fue el turno de Jackie la patinadora habia tenido algunos problemas amorosos desde que termino con Marco sensillamente nadie tenia la herramienta necesaria para hacerla feliz. Por lo que cuando Star le dijo que ella y las demas estaban dispuestas a compartir. No se lo penso dos veces. Marco no solo penetraba como un demonio si no que besaba como un angel. El solo besarla hacia que Jackie se mojara. Tenia un coño muy sensible tuvo varios orgasmos hasta que Marco finalmente se corrio.

Por ultimo fue el turno de Heckapoo la guardiana delas tijeras dimensionales no solo era la mas promiscua de las mujeres de Marco tambien era la mas habilidoso Marco y los demas aprendieron todo lo que saben de ella.

-Oh Dios mio si. Marco no te detengas.-dijo la chica con cuernos de rayo entre gemidos y alaridos de placer. Al ser una demonio inmortal no es de extrañarse que fuera la mas resistente. Ella habia tenido montones de amantes a lo largo de los siglos. Pero Marco era el mejor de todos. Un verdadero macho alpha de verga. Capaz de repoblar a todo un reino con sus hijos. Al final todas las mujeres de Marco quedaron satisfechas. Marco entoces se preparo para dormir con sus amantes abrazandolo como un oso de felpa.

-Buenas noches dulcecitos.-dijo Marco antes de apagar la luz.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Historias lujuriosas del Thicc-verse.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui su amigable vecino Masternica listo para traerles una nueva historia para este fic lleno de placer morboso. Bueno el dia de hoy veremos a los personajes de Thicc loud con una amiga especial que se que a muchos les agradara ver. Bueno sin perder mas el tiempo comencemos.

Capitulo 4: Mabel visita a los Loud.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la casa Loud. Lori habia salido a una reunion de su trabajo, Leni igual en su tienda de ropa, Lisa estaba recibiendo el premio nobel. Y Lily y Lana acompañaron a Lola a su proximo concurso de belleza. Por lo que Lincold se quedo sola con el resto de sus hermana en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Yo habro.-dijo la hermana gotica de Lincold al abrir la puerta se topo con una ruda novia de su hermano.

-Hola Ronnie. Vienes a ver a Lincold?-dijo la chica Gotica.

-Asi es Lucy y no vengo sola.-respondio la chica latina. Devuelta en la sala Loud Ronnie llamo la atencion de todos con un chiflido.

-Hola Ronnie-dijo el hombre joven de pelos blancos salundando a su novia con un beso.

-Lincold una amiga de Oregon vino a visitarme. Quiero que conozca a Mabel pines.-dijo la mujer latina. Presentando a nuestra querida estrella fugaz. La version Thicc de Mabel tenia las tetas mas grande que podia haber eran como las tetas de Jessica Rabbitt. No solo Lincoln quedo maravillado con ellas si no tambien su hermana luna.

-Un placer conocerte Lincold.-dijo Mabel alegre como es la costumbre. Lincold no pudo responder con lo ruborizado que estaba.

-Si nos necesitan esteremos junto con Lincolnd en su cuarto.-dijo Ronnie quien junto con su amiga pechugona tomaron a Lincold para una divertida tarde.

-¿Que envidia?-dijo Lucy.

-lo se. Viste esos magunbos.-dijo la mujer rockera. A lo que cierta chica atletica hizo un falcepalm.

-Oigan saben algo. No es justo que Ronnie y sus amigas acaparem a Lincold. Vayamos alla y exigamos participar.-dijo Luan.

-Estoy deacuerdo.-dijo el . Si Luan todavia tiene a su querida marioneta.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Lincold nuestro querido casanova de pelos blancos estaba feliz de la vida. Mientras su novia cabalgaba su verga Mabel lo amamantaba con sus munumentales tetas cual madre amorosa.

-Oh Ronnie tu novio es tan lindo.-dijo la Castaña.

-Lo se. Y Espera a que sientas su verga. Podra no ser muy fuerte pero es un macho donde debe.-dijo Ronnie con una mirada Lasciva en el rostro. Ronnie era lo que podramos llamar una Promiscua bisexual le gustaban las grandes vergas pero tambien las chicas sexys. Justo en ese momento. Lynn azoto ferozmente la puerta.

-Oigan salvajes no saben tocar.-dijo La pelinegra.

-Lo siento Ronnie pero ya nos hartamos de que solo tu tengas a Lincolnd.-dijo Luan.

-Y lo vas compantir o vamos a tener que poner violentas.-dijo Lynn tronando sus puños.

-Ok ok. Relajense chicas solo tienen que pedirlo.-dijo la joven latina. A lo que las hermanas de Lincold se alegraron.

-Pero eso si. Mabel es nuestra invitada y tiene derecho a hacer la primera.-dijo Ronnie las chicas se molestaron un poco pero aceptaron de todas formas. Despues de haber aclarado las cosas Mabel se arrecosto y abrio las piernas para su amante en turno. Sin poder resistirse Licold comenzo a coger salvajemente a Mabel mientras aplantaba su rostro contras la hermosa delantera de Mabel eran tan suaves y terzas como una comoda almuada. Esa sensacion maravillosa hizo que Lincolnd penetrara con mas firmeza la intimidan de Mabel sin ningun tipo de compasion despues de un rato ambos amantes se corrieron a la vez.

-Buenos chicos mientras ustedes se divierten con Lincold yo y Mabel tendremos nuestra propia fiesta.-dijo Luna llevandose a nuestra dotada castaña. Una vez solo Lincold comenzo a follar con su novia y hermanas como cualquier depravado normal lo haria. Sin piedad alguna profano las intimidades de sus amantes. Haciendo que sus tetas bamboleantes bailaran al ritmo de su verga despues de un rato Todas las amantes de Lincold recibieron su esperma.

-Fue un lindo detalle. El que hiciste con mis hermanas Ronnie.-dijo Lincold abrazando a su novia.

-Ah que puedo decir. Soy generosa sobre todo contigo dulcecito.-dijo Ronnie lista para otra sesion de placer. Mientras en el cuarto de Luna.

-Woau. Siento que estoy en el cielo.-dijo Luna mientras ella y Mabel tenian sexo de tijeras mientras la rockera lesbiana le apretujada los senos. Un dia comun en la casa Loud.

Fin...

Bueno espero esta historia sea de su agrado. Se me ocurrio tras ver una imagen de Chillguy de Mabel seduciendo a Lincold recuerden pueden ver las Imagenes del Thiccverse. En el Pixiv de Chillguydrawns. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Historias Lujuriosas del Thicc-verse.

Buenos dias compañeros el dia de hoy les traigo. La version Thicc de steven universe. Esta resulto ser mi version Thicc favorita ya que Chill decio hacer a Steven parecido a Maui de Moana. Aunque la verdad ambos son igual de divertidos. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Noche de peliculas para adultos.

nUestra historia de hoy transcurre en ciudad playa a pesar de estar en paz con el Planeta madre. Las Crystal gems todavia tenia que hacer frente a distintas amenazas alienigenas. Justo ahora estaban ocupados enfrentandose a un grupo de lagartos espaciales.

-Vaya estos chicos no se rinden nuncan.-dijo Steven mientras el y Connie luchaban contra un batallon de esas cosas.

-Los saurianis son muy testarudos. Solo piensan en saciar su hambre y no les importa los demas.-dijo Japer masacrando a un Saurianes de alto rango. Jasper se habia unido a las Crystal Gems tras que Steven la salvara del consejo de diamantes seguia refiriendose a el como su diamante. Aunque a nuestro querido Steven no le molestaba. Pasado un rato. Los Saurianes fueron totalmente eliminados. A diferencia de los monstruos gema estos no dejaban ningun crystal despues de ser derrotados.

-Bueno si eso es todo bismuto y yo debemos ir a ver a Peridot y Lapis.-dijo la gema anaranjada.

-segura ¿Que no quieres quedarte? Connie planeo una noche de diversion para adultos.-dijo Steven.

-No gracias mi diamante. Tenemos un concepto de diversion un tanto distinto.-dijo la gema de pelo de arco iris.

-Muy bien. Que se diviertan.-dijo Amatista. Esa noche era la tradicional noche de peliculas de las Crystal gems. Pero Connie habia decido que las cosas sean un poco diferentes.

-¿Que es entai?-dijo Perla.

-Se pronuncia Hentai. Es como los japoneses llaman a su porno. Es objetivo es generar en el espectador deseo sexual.-dijo Connie colocando la pelicula.

-Como las revistas de peridot?-dijo Amatista.

-Mejor. Esta pelicula trata sobre un valeroso rey guerrero. Con un harem de hermosas doncellas.-dijo la mujer de piel oscura.

-suena divertido.-dijo Garnett. En ese momento Connie le dio play a la pelicula. La cual empezo remotamente normal. Pero pronto las cosas se pusieron calientes.

-Ahhahh sama,-dijo una voz femenina de una de las personajes de la pelicula.

-Y dime Steven. Te gusta la pelicula?-dijo Connie con voz seductora.

-Es interesante. Me pregunto si rrealmente puedes hacer el amor con un pene tan grande.-dijo Steven.

-Se ocurre una forma en la que podriamos averiguarlo.-dijo Connie pero justo cuando iba a besarlo cierta gema blanca le jalo el pelo.

-Oye que te pasa.-dijo La mujer pelinegra.

-Lo siento Connie pero como Perla de Steven debo ser yo quien vya primero.-dijo Perla.

-Eso segun quien?-dijo Connie empuñando su espada.

-Mi lanza.-dijo Perla pero por fortuna Garnett fue lo bastante veloz para intervenir.

-Calmese las dos.-dijo la Gema carmesi.

-Si chicas Steven es lo suficientemente hombre para todas.-Amatista. Abrazando a Steven luego de pensarlo un poco Todas las chicas presentes acordaron turnarse y como Connie era la novia de Steven ella iria primero.

-Estas segura Connie.-dijo Steven. Preocupado porque su monumental verga partiera a Connie en dos.

-Tranquilo cariño me he preparado durante meses para este momento.-dijo Connie entoces ella introdujo la enorme virilidad de su amado dentro de ella y la verdad ningun consolador de la habria preparado para eso.

-Oh Dios mios. SII.-Dijo Connie como puta masoquista feliz que su amado le introdujera su enorme verga la cual le estiraba el coño y la hacia correrse como loca. Ambos amantes comenzaron a Follar apasionadamente. Besandose y dandose afecto por montones.

-Oh si bebe. Sigue asi follame demuestrame cuanto me amas.-dijo Connie mientras Steven seguia haciendola gemir pasado un rato ambos amantes se corrieron a la vez. Connie ya no pudo mas y Steven la arecosto gentilmente en su cama.

-Ahora es nuestro turno. Adelante perla.-dijo Amatista y ambas gemas se fucionaron en Oppalo. Debido a su gran tamaño Opallo pudo manejar mejor la Verga de Steven pero aun a si la fusion no pudo evitar gemir cual perra en celo cuando el semental introdujo su verga de caballo dentro de ella. Tanto Perla y Amatista tuvieron que usar toda la energia que tenian para no desfucionarse. Un rato mas tarde Steven volvio a correrse y ambas gemas se separaron.

La siguiente fur Garnett. Ella demostro ser la mas resistente de todas. Su trasero y tetas rebotaban de un sitio a otro mientras Steven la penetraba Ruby y Safiro se amaban con todo el alma pero ninguna podia ocultar lo mucho que amaban la verga de Steven un tiempo despues Garnett y su amante en turno se corrienron al mismo tiempo.

Despues de semejante. Orgia Steven estaba cansado reunio a sus cumcubinas alrededor suyo y se dispuso a dormir. Mientras tanto. Jasper y Bismuto tenian a cierta gema azul y verde empaladas por el culo.

-adelante putitas diganlo.-dijo Jasper con una Lapis lazuli sobre su pene de shemale.

-Si nenas. No sean timidas.-dijo Bismuto quien tenia a Peridot en las mismas condiciones.

-Somos una perras. Somos unas perras.-corearon Lapis y Peridot al unisono. Asi se divertian las Crystal Gems en sus ratos libres no habia descanso para las protectoras de ciudad playa.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Historias Lujuriosas del Thicc-verse.

Buenos amigos el dia de hoy le toca a Hora de aventura. Despues seguiran las series que yo introduje y luego varias sagas de crossover. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos de una vez.

El cumpleaños de Finn.

Estaba anocheciendo en la misteriosa tierra de OOO y dos jovenes y heroicos aventureros volvian a casa despues de otro ajetriado dia derrotando monstruos y villanos.

-Pero que dia. Hoy si que nos lucimos siendo heroes. No hermanito.-dijo Jake el perro.

-Bueno tu fuiste quien me convencio de intertar matar 100 monstruos malvados en un dia.-dijo Finn quien habia crecido ahora eramas alto y musculoso. Incluso su brazo bionico era mas grueso.

-Si bueno veraz mi hermanito la razon por la que te mantuve ocupado todo el dia es la siguiente.-dijo el viejo perro abriendo la puerta.

-Sorpresa.- Gritaron varias chicas. Esperando a nuestro querido heroe de cabello rubio este adorable Harem estaba formado por as princesas Flama y dulce. La maga cazadora y Marceline. Todas usando un señido bikini.

-Chicas que es todo esto?-dijo el joven humano.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.-dijo la maga cazadora.

-pero mi cumpleaños es mañana.-dijo Finn.

-lo sabemos pero Flamie no podia esperar.-dijo cierta vampiresa picarona ruborizando a la princesa del fuego.

-Bueno los dejare solos mi hermano don juan.-dijo Jake cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Finn. Las calenturientas mujeres no perdieron el tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre Finn le quitaron la ropa. Y al bajarle los pantelones se les hizo agua la boca al ver que Finn tenia una virilidad de 10 pulgadas. Acto seguido las mujeres aconstaron a Finn en su cama y cada una tuvo una apasionada sesion de besos con el. Como pareja oficial Marceline y Bonnie tuvieron su secion al mismo tiempo.

-Mirense dos lesbianas besando a un chico.-dijo La maga cazadora.

-Oh cierra la boca. Puedo ser lesbiana pero Finn ha hecho muchas cosas por mi.-dijo La dulce princesa.

-Ademas porque gastar dinero en consoladores cuando tu mejor amigo tiene en consolador perfecto entra sus piernas.-dijo la vampiresa. Despues de otra apasionada sesion de besos con Flamie y la maga. La verga de Fin estaba lista para hace el amor con su nuevo harem de cumpleaños.

La primera seria La princesa Flama. Temerosa pero decidida se posiciono sobre la Verga de Finn y sin una sola pisca de duda comenzo a cabalgarla. Como si fuese un unicornio salvaje.

-Oh bebe si. Hace mucho que deseaba sentir algo como esto. Adoro tu verga Finn quiero casarme con tu verga.-dijo la prosmiscua doncella. Con una expresion de extasis en el rostro. Ambos amantes estaban llenos de placer y terminaron desbordandose cuando ambos soltaron sus fluidos de amor al mismo tiempo.

-Impresionante humano. Aun despues de todo ese agetreo tu verga sigue erecta.-dijo La maga cazadora. No obstante ella no se dejo intimidar. Sabia que una guerrera fuerte como ella domaria a ese zuculento corcel que tenia ante si. Lamentablemente eso estaba lejos de suceder. La maga lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero al final la verga de Finn termino por romperla. Quedando en el mismo estado que Flamie. Finalmente llego el turno de la nenas mayores. Bonnie no estaba segura al principio pero por alguna razon tener una verga adentro mientras besaba a su amada Marceline incrementaba el placer. Al demonio la monogamia. Era hora de aceptar lo que era. Una ramera bisexual amante de los penes y chicas hermosas. Finn y su nuevo Harem siguieron follando toda la noche. Lo bueno es que eso le daria a Jake la oportunidad de preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Decidi que voy a publicar dos capitulos de este fic por semana. Recuerden que Thicc-verse. Es una creacion de Chillguy. Yo solo estoy tomando prestadas algunas de sus creaciones. Bueno gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Historias Lujuriosas del Thicc-verse.

Buenos dias mis amigos sean todos bievenidos a otro emocionante y calenturiento capitulo de esta historia. bueno como sabran ayer terminamos con las series oficiales de Chillguy y ahora vienen las series que yo agrege. Bueno sin perder mas el tiempo comencemos de una vez.

Las esposas del Guerrero Dragon.

Muchas cosas habia pasado en el palacio de jade. Tras haber derrotado a Kai. Po se convirtio en uno de los mejores maestros de China, su gran panza habia desaparecido y en su lugar tenia un adomen marcado. Tenia muchos discipulos que siempre hacian lo que sus maestro les pedia.

-Buen trabajo alumnos. Han logrado mejorar mucho sus tecnicas y estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Pero me temo que el entrenamiento acabo. Los vere mañana.-dijo el panda. Y a lo que sus pupilos respondieron con una reverencia respetable. Sin duda la vida de Po era perfecta. Y para Po no habia nada mas importante que su familia.

-Buenos dias querido.-dijo una voluptuosa tigresa de ojos ambarinos. Con un adorable bebe tigre de ojos color jade en los brazos. La acompañaban una leopardesa de las nieves con unas figura igual que la de tigresa pero sin un busto tan pronunciado y una panda de caderas anchas como las de Thiccifica cada una con su propio bebe en la mano.

-Buenos dias mis cielitos.- dijo Po besando a cada una de sus esposas. Y saludando a sus niños cual padre orgulloso. Po tenia no una si no tres bellas esposas y nada le gustaba mas que pasar tiempo con su familia despues de un largo dia de entrenamiento.

-Picabu.-dijo Po para hacer reir a sus bebes. Una tigresita y dos varoncitos que adoraban jugar con su papa. Po siempre procuraba ser el mejor padre que podia haber y eso es algo que sus esposas amaban tambien. Pasado un rato los bebes se durmieron y cada mama puso a su pequeñin en su respectiva cuna.

-Buen trabajo Po. Siempre supe que serias un gran padre.-dijo la adorable Song. Aferrandose a su amado.

-Y todo gran padre. Merece un premio.-dijo Mei Mei. Con una mirada picarona en el rostro.

-¿Que dices mi gatita naranja?-dijo Po a su esposa de ojos ambar. A lo que ella respondio dandole un beso. Acto seguido Po y su amoroso harem fueron a su dormitorio una vez alli Po se sento en la cama ya desnudo y su harem se fue tras un biombo para poder prepararse y al llegar la hora el harem de Po se presento ante el. Vistiendo una hermosa lenceria que dejaba sus pezones y coño expuestos para facil acceso para su amante. Po no pudo evitar excitarse consa que le encanto sus amantes y esposas. Quien se abalanzaron sobre Po mientras Tigresa cabalgaba la verga de Po. Mei Mei y Song se pusieron cada una a un lado suyo para que este mesajeara su clitoris. La verga de Po era enorme como un consolador A pesar que las paredes de tigresa ya estaban extiradas ella no podia dejar de gemir. Y sus amigas tampoco Po no solo era un prodigio en kung fu si no tambien en el sexo. Sabia donde habia tocas exactamente y como hacerlo. Durante la siguiente hora imedia follo con su haren en distintas posiciones y dejo correr en su interior grandes cantidades de Semen. Despues de un rato Po y su harem se quedaron dormidos. Un dia perfecto para las esposas del guerrero Dragon.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Historias Lujuriosas del Thicc-verse.

Buenos dias mis amigos sean todos bievenidos a otro emocionante y calenturiento capitulo de esta historia. bueno el dia de hoy le toca el turno a Ben 10. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar comenzemos de una vez.

Tiempo del Harem.

Era un dia ordinario en la ciudad de Bellwood. Bueno tan ordinario como podia ser una ciudad que esta encima de una colonia de alienigenas. En fin nuestra historia comienza con una mujer pelirroja que respondia al nombre de Gwen Tennyson estaba trotando cuando paso frente a la casa de su primo. Normalmente ella abria pasado de largo pero como no traia sus audifonos. No pudo evitar escuchar un alboroto dentro de la casa de Ben. Preocupada de que su primo pudiera estar en problemas Gwen irrumpio en la casa lista para pelear. Imaginese su sorpresa cuando encontro a Ben follando con Kai y ademas en el lugar tambien estaban Julie y Ester esperando su turno.

-Maldicion Gwen. No sabes tocar?-dijo Ester tapandose los pechos.

-Perdon pense que Ben se habia metido en problemas de nuevo.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno ya viste que el no esta en problemas asi que puedes irte.-dijo La alien de pelo rosado y piel morada. Quien intento sacar a Gwen de la sala. No obstante Julie la detuvo.

-Esperen chicas se me ocurre una idea divertida.-dijo la chica asiatica.

-Gwen porque no te nos unes?-dijo Julie sorprendiendo a todos.

-Julie aunque no me parece una mala idea. No creo que Gwen le agrade la idea...-dijo Ben antes de darse cuenta que su prima ya estaba desvistiendose.

-Normalmente no suelo apoyar ideas locas. Pero a decir verdad mis dias se han vuelto algo monotono.-dijo la joven calenturienta. Despues de esa gran interrupcion Ben y su novia oficial volvieron a su acto de aparemiento. Aun siendo humano el pene de Ben era bastante grande. Y eso era lo que mas le encantaba a Kai sentir la enorme y venosa verga de su novio. Penetrandole el coño mientras el jugaba con sus senos aumentando el extasis. Pasado un rato Kai y Ben dejaron salir sus fluidos sexuales al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido Ester tomo el lugar de Kai. Follando y besando apasionadamente a su amado. Ester era una guerrera fuerte y una lider capaz pero nisiquiera ella podia resistirse a los encantos de Ben. Nada le encantaba mas que sentir las embestidas de su verga se semental. Era una sensacion dolorosa y a la vez placentera. No pasaria mucho tiempo antes que Ester terminara igual que Kai

Despues llego el turno de Gwen y Julie. Julie se arrecosto y Gwen se puso sobre ella entoces Ben se transformo en Cuatrobrazos y gracias a que los Tetramand tienen dos penes Ben fue capaz de violar a cada una de sus amantes a la vez. Si ya de por su la verga de ben era gran las de sus aliens eran como de caballo. Las dos chicas gritaban como si estuvieran sufriendo cuando enrealidad estaban gozando. Ben era todo un amante de primera pasando sus amantes ya no pudieron mas lo que fue algo bueno ya que el tampoco pudo.

-Bueno chicas. Si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver a Rook.-dijo Ben trasformandose en Jettray. Mientras sus amantes descansaban de la enorme orgia que habian tenido.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Quize salir de la historia de Ben 10 hoy porque se que es lo que muchos de mis lectores esperaban. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Historias Lujuriosas del Thicc-verse.

Buenos dias camaradas. Sorprendidos que continue con este fic? Yo tambien pero bueno me di cuenta que a ustedes solo les interesan fics cuando estos incluyen sexo. En fic como lo prometi el dia de hoy tocan las historias Crossover. Gracias por su paciencia y espero que sea de su agrado.

Ayudando a Eclipsa.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza de una manera no tan feliz. Durante un viaje de turisteo a la dimension de Po. La hija de Eclipsa Meteora. Que ya era una adolecente tuvo la mala idea de pintarajear una estatua de Oogwey. Debido a que la vieja tortuga es un personaje sagrado para los habitantes de la China animal. Metora fue arrestada y solo la liberarian si mismo Oogwey les daba su perdon. Por fortuna nuestro heroico y bien intencionado panda. Se ofrecio para guiar a Star y compañia en los peligrosos paramos del reino espiritual.

-Debo abmitirlo. Este lugar es bastante hermoso.-dijo Kelly quien junto a su esposo Tom habian a Star, Marco y Po. Mientras cabinaban por una de las muchas islas flotantes que adornaban el lugar.

-Tenga cuidado. Este lugar podra del el inframundo de mi dimension pero tambien es hogar de cientos de espiritus malignos.-dijo Po.

-Espiritus Malignos? Como cual?-dijo Star.

-como el enorme monstruo con aspecto de Oni que detras de ustedes.-dijo Po y efectivamente un engendro estuvo apunto de Aplastar al grupo con su maza pero usando el poder del Chi Po fue capaz de repeler su ataque. En ese momento aparecen en el lugar mas demonios. Dando inicio una batalla cruel y feroz en la que cada uno de nuestros heroes usas sus habilidades. Logrando espantar a los demonios.

-Vaya eso si que fue inoportuno.-dijo Tom.

-Lo se mas nos vale hayar a la Sabia tortuga pronto.-dijo Marco. No obstante lo que ellos no sabian eran que los demonios que los habian emboscado eran. Los sirvientes de un atiguo enemigo de Po. Finalmente nuestro heroes llegaron a la casa de Oogwey a diferencia del palacio de jade esta era una casa pequeña y humilde con un adorable jardin la vieja tortuga estaba tomando tranquilamente un te.

-Disculpe Maestro Oogwey.-dijo Po.

-Ah guerrero Dragon. Veo que trajiste a visitantes de otro mundo contigo.-dijo la sabia Tortuga.

-Lamentamos mucho molestarlo. Gran maestro pero necesitamos su ayuda...-dijo Star tratando de ser lo mas respetuosa con Oogwey.

-Si lo se. Necesitan que le de mi perdon a una inocente joven que fue injustamente encarcelada.-dijo la sabia tortuga.

-Me sorprende que diga que es injusto. Era su estatua.-dijo Kelly.

-solo digamos que no soy la clase de persona que le importa el reconocimento. Ahora vamonos.-dijo Oogwey.

-No tan rapido.-dijo una voz feroz perteneciente a un leopardo de las nieves que todos conocemos bien. Aterrizando frente a ellos.

-Guerrero Dragon.-dijo el villanesco ser.

-Dejame adivinar Tai Lung?-dijo Tom.

-si soy yo. Ahora si me disculpan. Yo y el panda tenemos asuntos pendientes.-dijo el leopardo de las nieves.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.-dijo Star tratando de lanzar un hechizo pero no pudo levantar el brazo.

-Que clase de magia es esta?-dijo Marco quien tampoco pudo moverse y tampoco Tom y Kelly.

-es el hechizo del congelamiento. Congela a las persona que eliga el usuario. Nadie interfiera en esta revancha.-dijo Tai Lung. Pero antes que Po y Tai lung pudieran luchar Oogwey interviene le da una patada al leopardo que lo manda a volar.

-Siento interferir Po. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.-dijo Oogwey. Efectivamente no tenian mucho tiempo Meteora estaba por ser ejecutada pero por fortuna Oogwey fue capaz de hablar con el juez.

-Gracias por su ayuda Maestro Oogwey.-dijo Eclipsa con su hija justo frente a ellos.

-De nada. Ahora sera mejor que los dejer para atender ese importante asunto.-dijo la sabia tortuga retirandose del lugar.

-Cual asunto?-dijo Po. A lo que la antigua reina de Mewni lo ve picarona.

-Star te molestaria vigilar a Meteora un momento. Me gustaria darles las gracias a Po.-dijo Eclipsa. Star no acabo de entender pero obedecio. Poco despues en el cuarto del Guerrero Dragon, La reina de la oscuridad estaba besando apasionadamente a su oso de peluche fortachon. Mientras Tigresa y las demas doncellas estaban mamando la virilidad de Po. Finalmente nuestro macho alpha estaba listo para recibir su recompensa.

-Por haber ayudado a salvar a mi hija. Tendras el privilegio de Follar con la reina de la oscuridad.-dijo la Mewmana cachonda quien introdujo la enorme virilidad de Po dentro de ella gimiendo en el acto. Para ahogar sus gritos Mei Mei la beso de manera lujuriosa y apasionante. Y luego Tigresa y Son comenzaron a chucpar sus tetas. Las cuales eran bastante grandes. Y sumanmente sentitivas.

-Esto se siente tambien. Con razon Po tienen 3 esposas. Se necesita mas de una mujer para esta Verga.-penso eclipsa ella era una poderosa hechichera y una gran folladora. No obstante no podia evitar mojarse con la verga de su amado. Finalmente Po y ella se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por todo guerrero Dragon. La proxima vez que tu y tus esposas quieran divertirse. Ya saben a quien llamar.-dijo la mujer peliverde.-dejando a Po con sus amantes regulares.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia,tarde o noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Historias de lujuria del Thicc-verse.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Yo soy masternica listo para traerles una nueva historia llena de pasion y sexo. Bueno sin perder mas el tiempo comencemos de una vez.

Los experimentos de Lisa.

Era un dia ordinario en Gravity Falls. Lisa Loud ganadora del premio nobel por sus exepcionales inventos. Ahora trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto para lo cual decidio hacer una pequeña visita a Gravity Falls. Una vez terminado su proyecto decidio reunir a sus hermanas y varias de sus amigas para la prueba final. En el viejo bunquer de Ford.

-Gracias a todas por venir las he reunido aqui. Para probar mi proximo gran invento. El Suero Afrodisiaco Loud.-dijo la joven genio monstrando un frasco con el liquido recien mencionado.

-Ah Lisa. No te ofendas pero que tiene de especial un afrodisiaco.-dijo Pacifica.

-Me alegra que preguntes. Veraz en una encuesta muchas mujeres se molestan de no poder soportar los orgasmos de su amante y desmayarse antes de que el las insemine. Bueno aqui esta la solucion hecho con la extraña flora de Gravity Falls de la cual Stanford escribio en sus diarios. Este suero deberia aumentar tu livido lo suficiente como poder llegar al climax sin importar que tan grande sea su virilidad.-dijo la joven superdotada.

-Vacinante y funciona.-dijo la dulce Princesa que se hizo presente en el lugar.

-todavia no estoy segura. Necesito probarla primero y para eso estan aqui, La mitad de ustedes tomaran el suero, y luego ambas parte tendran relaciones con los chicos que estan en la otra habitacion.-explico lisa y las chicas decidieron aceptar ya sea por el placer sexual que recibirian o por no decepcionar a su amiga/hermana. Despues de esto las chicas fueron donde estaban sus pretendientes. Dipper, Marco, Tom, Lincold, Steven, Finn, Ben y Po.

-Hola chicas espero que este listas para.-dijo Dipper antes que el primer grupo se abalanzara sobre ellos. El suero de lisa tenia efectos inmediatos. En poco tiempo el primer grupo en el que estaban incluidas las parejas oficiales de los chicos comenzaron a follar a sus amados como era de esperarse los Orgasmos no tardaron en llegar Lisa media el tiempo con un cronometro. La cuales no estaban conformes con ser penetradas, Querian ser besadas, nalgueadas, manoseadas finalmente las chicas lograron resistir un poco despues que sus amantes se corrieran.

-media hora. Nada mal.-dijo la joven de los lentes y el sueter verde.

-Bueno amigas los nesecitan un tiempo para recargar sus gonadas asi que. Porque no almorzamos primero?-dijo Lisa. Mientras los chicos cargaban a sus agotadas amantes fuera del fuerte. Pasado el almuerzo llego la hora de la segunda prueba esta vez los chicos resultaron ser mucho mas dominantes. Pero eso a ellas les encantaba ser usadas como juguetes por grandes y fuertes amantes. Era una sensacion maravillosa. Lleno de nalgadas, Mordisqueo de pezones. Y todo tipo de obscenidades que se ven en las Orgias. Termino el examen y Lisa ya tenia sus resultados.

-25 minutos. No es una gran diferencia pero de todas maneras mi patrocinador estara feliz.- dijo Lisa.

-Patrocinador?-dijo Leni.

-Despues de ayudar a resolver los problemas de la Humanidad decidi aceptar un trabajo. Creo productos para industrias Agreste. Si quieren pueden venir a paris a la presentacion del producto, Adrien dijo que puedo llevar invitados.-dijo Lisa a lo que todos se alegraron.

Fin...

Bueno espero que esten les haya gustado por que esta sera mi primera saga. Como las sagas de Hentai Furry. Un fic muy bueno que sin duda les recomiendo gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
